


But Mama I'm In Love with a Criminal (Defense Lawyer)

by wishboneluck



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands, Pool & Billiards, lawyer!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Magnus & Alec have a one night stand and meet again the next day.





	But Mama I'm In Love with a Criminal (Defense Lawyer)

But Mama I'm In Love with a Criminal (Defense Lawyer)

 

It’s been a long week and unfortunately for Alec, it’s only Wednesday. Fortunately for Alec, however, he has to attend a trial with Jace tomorrow and it’s supposed to be a slam dunk case. Alec, always the over-thinker, still has his reservations. Which is why he’s meeting Jace for a few drinks to calm his nerves.

“Let me guess. Glass of our cheapest red?” Maia teases, already pouring said red wine and sliding it to him as he takes the stool next to Jace.

“Not all of us have a bartender’s salary to blow.” Alec deadpans right back.

He’s a cop, of course he drinks the cheap stuff. Besides, he doesn’t really drink enough to be able to tell the difference between any of it really. Wine soothes him and it doesn’t give him a hangover.

“So, I take it Raj was a worse date than he is a detective?” Jace teases, smiling as Maia snorts before she turns to serve other customers.

Alec tries to ignore the betrayal he feels at seeing her enjoy his humor. They had once bonded over their lack of patience for Jace’s poorly timed jokes. Now they’re dating.

“Raj is good at his job,” Alec replies, not wanting to comment at all on the disastrous date.

Alec can practically see the smart-ass comment on tip of Jace’s tongue so he chugs his glass of wine and signals Maia for another. With that small gesture, he can also see said comment die where it was.

“Halfway through dinner he confessed his ultimate fantasy was a threesome with me and Sergeant Garroway.”

Jace spits out his drink just as Maia arrives with another glass.

“Oh god,” Jace and Maia say together, in that creepy way that couples do that Alec isn’t envious of in the least.

He’s not sure who looks more disgusted: Maia who was saved by Luke when she was a teenager and sees him as a bit of a father figure or Jace, since their mother is about to marry the man and make him their stepfather.

“Yeah,” is Alec can say in reply.

Even thinking about the conversation makes his face heat up.

“Ugh, I need to cleanse my brain after hearing that,” Maia groans and Alec hears more than sees her takes a shot of something as he’s still staring at the bar in embarrassment.

“As much as I need to do the same, can you actually close out my tab babe?”

Alec looks up as Maia blinks in confusion, tapping on the computer to do as he asked.

“You’re leaving?”

Jace nods as he begins to stand.

“Gotta tap out early. We have our big trial tomorrow and since Alec needs to actually think about himself for once, I’ve decided to take on all the worrying on for the night.”

He claps Alec on the shoulder and leans across the bar to peck Maia gently on the lips. He signs the receipt and tells her he’ll see her home and again Alec isn’t envious at all of them always having someone to come home to.

Maia smiles as she watches him go and then turns her attention back to work as another customer waves her down. Feeling awkward and alone, Alec glances at his phone only to see it immediately light up with texts from Jace.

Sorry to leave like that, Maia’s had a hard time w/school so I’m surprising her w/a romantic dinner  
Also be smooth about it but guyliner at the end of the bar was definitely checking you out when I left ;)

Being not the least bit smooth or subtle, Alec’s attention jerks in the direction of ‘guyliner’ and holy shit Jace really undersold said guy’s hotness. Face heating up once again as the man makes eye contact with him, Alec swiftly looks away, nearly knocking over his drink in the process.

This is why Alec never lets Jace choose the code names during stakeouts, because they’re definitely never accurate and never as funny as Jace believes.

Who sees that man and just focuses on the eyeliner? Why not the biceps or insane chest or perfect hair?

“His name is Magnus, he’s an excellent tipper and an even better lay.”

Alec cocks an eyebrow because nothing would be a bigger turnoff than someone having slept with his sibling’s significant other. Well besides someone having actually slept with his sibling.

Reading his mind, Maia just rolls her eyes.

“Bed thing is hearsay, but I like him so I believe it. Also, you need to get laid and you both just made intense eye contact, so make it happen.”

Encouraged by Maia’s words and Magnus’ everything Alec nods, drains his glass and makes his way over. Magnus looks both pleased and surprised as Alec sits next to him.

“Hi, I’m Alec,” and he offers his hand to shake, cringing internally because who shakes hands in a bar?

Magnus just smirks. “I’m Magnus.”

“So, do you come here often?”

Alec cringes again and desperately wishes Maia had just given him an entire bottle of wine because now he has nothing to drink to wash down his shame. Thankfully, Magnus just smiles even more.

“As a matter of fact, I do. But enough chit chat, I’m more of a man of action and I see a table just opened.”

Alec glances over to where Magnus had gestured and noticed a recently cleared pool table. His mouth twitches. While Jace is inhumanly fast and likely their best field agent- Alec is the best shot by far and has the mind for any and all games involving strategy. 

Pool, when played by Alec at least, is just that.

“Let’s play,” Alec agrees he pushes his chair out and waits for Magnus to do the same as he grabs both of their drinks and gestures for Magnus to go first.

“A gentleman,” Magnus teases, and Alec’s ears heat up as Magnus turns away.

He grabs two pool cues and hands one over to Alec after he places their drinks on a nearby table.

“You break first? I’ll admit, I’m a bit rusty.” Magnus offers, as he chalks up his cue before offering the chalk for Alec to do the same.

“Yeah, sure. It’s been a while for me too, Maia banned me and my siblings from playing here against each other since we get a bit ... competitive.”

It has been a while, but Alec is the best shot in the field, and he’s all too eager to impress Magnus.

“Something we have in common,” Magnus jokes with a wink and a teasing sort of smile.

A smile which makes Alec feel a bit weak in the knees but also one that promptly disappears after Alec make shot after shot after shot.

“So how long has it been exactly?”

Alec considers mentioning his job, but then recalls the rocky road that Jace’s relationship with Maia had been on as a result and simply shrugs.

“It’s all about the aim.”

Magnus continues to frown and seeing that his plan to impress appears to be back-firing, Alec has no problem missing the next shot.

He shrugs again as Magnus gives him a look. He goes to get his drink, nearly spitting it out when he turns to see Magnus practically clear the table.

“What happened to a little bit rusty?”

“Oh Alexander, haven’t you heard the little saying about the hustler in the pool hall?”

He asks this smoothly while he makes his next shot, effectively winning the game. Alec in fact has heard the saying and even used it himself in what was one of his most exciting undercover assignments.

“Alright then, let’s play.”

Magnus is positively beaming as he downs his drink.

 

Two games later, in which Magnus is declared the overall victor 2-1, they find themselves back at the bar as things around them are beginning to wind down.

Maia keeps shooting him knowing looks which he keeps avoiding though he has no doubt she’s texting Jace everything. He hasn’t bothered checking his phone in case Jace’s sending texts that he can’t chance Magnus seeing and embarrassing him. For some reason Magnus seems to enjoy spending time with him and he can’t mess this up.

Not when he hasn’t felt this stress-free is years, maybe ever. He’s only had a few drinks, he still does have a trial to attend tomorrow, so this feeling is wholly due to Magnus and Alec is elated because Magnus seems to feel the same. Though Magnus has had a few more drinks, Alec can see he’s still clear headed and clear eyed.

“So, what do you say we get out of here?”

“Yes!” Alec practically shouts. “I mean, yeah sure.”

Magnus seems as elated as Alec definitely is, and flags Maia down to pay his tab. Alec is fumbling to get his wallet out to do the same but Magnus gestures for him to stop.

“I’ll be getting his drinks as well,” Magnus explains to Maia as she comes over, still covertly sending Alec looks as she takes Magnus’ card.

“You don’t have to- ”

Again, Magnus gestures for him to stop, “I want to. Besides, you paid enough tonight in lost pride.”

Alec hears Maia snort but chooses to ignore her for now.

“You tricked me the first round, so technically we’re even.”

Magnus pats Alec on the chest as if he has said something adorable, “whatever you have to tell yourself.”

Maia hands Magnus his card and receipt which he signs with a quick and elegant flourish before turning back to Alec with a smile so bright Alec has no choice but to kiss him. He’s happy to feel Magnus kiss back with so much enthusiasm Alec nearly forgets his name in the process.

“Still willing to go home with me Alexander?”

“So much more than willing,” and Alec is too enamored to worry about how desperate he may sound.

Magnus just chuckles before kissing him again and all but dragging him out of the bar. Alec glances back briefly at Maia as she watches him with wide eyes and mouths “big tipper”. If Magnus is as good at tipping as he is at pool and kissing, Alec imagines Maia is leaving here as satisfied as Alec is.

 

The ride to Magnus’ and the subsequent walk to his fifth-floor penthouse apartment is a blur of kisses and noises Alec didn’t even know he was capable of making.

He can’t help but notice they’re in a ridiculously expensive apartment in an incredibly expensive part of town and a lot of Magnus’ stuff seems well- expensive.

“What is it that you do exactly?” Alec can’t help but ask as Magnus drags him into his bedroom, and rips off his shirt.

“At the moment?” Magnus replies and tosses Alec onto the bed before climbing on top of him, “you.”

And Alec isn’t normally one to let things go easily, or at all, but Magnus pulls him into another kiss and Alec immediately re-sorts his priorities. He goes to pull off Magnus’ shirt and somehow finds himself even more attracted to the man.

“Do you have any flaws at all?”

Magnus just snorts and kisses him again, and Alec lets himself get lost in it and everything else that is to come that night.

What was to come Alec later finds, as he’s sleepy and sated and a bit confused on whether he is supposed to stay or leave, was the best sex of Alec’s life. So regardless if Magnus turns out to be a complete ass when he returns with a cloth to clean them both up, Alec is positive he’ll be satisfied with his night.

Magnus comes back and gently cleans them both.

Alec, still uncertain and now unable to be distracted by kissing, gestures awkwardly.

“So, do you want me to leave or?”

“I would very much like it if you stayed. However, I must warn you I’m big on cuddling and prefer to be the big spoon.”

Alec didn’t know until that very moment just how badly he’d wanted Magnus to ask that he stay. He can feel how dopey his smile is in response.

“I can deal with that.”

Alec pulls Magnus down into a gentle kiss before he turns over on his side and Magnus folds himself over him.

They both fall asleep quickly and warmly.

Unfortunately, Alec wakes up cold and alone. He can hear the shower running and sees the light peeking out from underneath the door. After waiting the standard ten minutes for which Alec is sure a shower should take, he gets the hint. Post-coital cuddles are fun, awkward goodbyes are not.

He gathers his stuff, stupidly still feeling the slightest bit hopeful Magnus will be out of the shower before he is done. It doesn’t happen.

With disappointment weighing him down, Alec leaves. It’s still quite early and he has time to go home and shower before he meets Jace at the courthouse. He’s used to making the walk home alone, but this is the first time in quite a while that he’s felt lonely while doing so

“So how were things with guyliner?” Jace asks, the second he sees Alec strut into the court hall.

Alec rolls his eyes as he takes a seat next to him, he looks ahead to avoid Jace seeing the disappointment in his face and making it into a thing.

“One, this is the perfect example of why you don’t get to decide codenames. Two,” Alec continues despite Jace’s attempt to interrupt. “It was fine, but for right now we should focus on work.”

Jace who is either missing Alec’s true feelings on what happened last night, or understanding Alec doesn’t want to talk about, doesn’t press.

“Okay, fine let’s go over this one more time,” Jace says in a way that makes it clear he’s just doing this to appease Alec.

Fair enough, since as Jace pointed out, it’s a pretty open and shut case.

“Raphael Santiago, drug peddler, used his connections to Camille Belcourt who’s a convicted drug queenpin herself to start his own business. Lily Chen, also under arrest, has chosen not to give any information despite the offered plea bargain. However, no biggie because we have the affidavits of William Walker and Daniel Archer, who claim they used to work for Camille and were threatened and were forced by Raphael to continue their work after she was imprisoned. He’s very religious and close with his family who are all allegedly going to be there today.’

Alec nodded, feeling a lot better than this morning. His “love life” may be in shambles, but his work life appeared to be just fine.

Jace clapped his knee, “Ready big brother?”

“Yeah, should be a breeze.”

Just as Jace predicted, the entire Santiago family is there. He feels kind of guilty seeing them, even from the other side of the courtroom Alec can see their love and devotion shining in their eyes. And he’s about to be the one to devastate them and attempt to put their loved one in jail.

He deserves it, Alec knows. They wouldn’t be pursuing this if they didn’t believe Santiago to be guilty. But they’re not, and they’re being hurt just the same, maybe more. Taking a deep breath, Alec turns forward, unable to look at them any longer.

“That’s always the worst part,” Luke says from behind them.

Alec and Jace both turn, surprised to see him here.

“Don’t give me that look, you’re two of my best detectives, of course I’m here. Anyways, focus on the facts and it’ll get you through this. The victims, including his family, need us to do the right and legal thing.”

Alec nods, the reassurance from Luke was probably even more helpful than even he realizes.

“Yes sir,” the say in unison, smiling at each other as the district attorney comes over to them.

“Small heads up, Ragnor Fell won’t be representing Raphael Santiago today. Something about a family emergency, in his place will be Magnus Bane-”

“Oh god,” Luke breathes out, as the doors open again and Alec and Jace turn to see none other than Alec’s one-night stand walking towards them.

“Oh god,” Alec and Jace repeat in unison.

 

All of their reasons to be nervous are completely legitimized after Magnus Bane tears their entire case to shreds. Even with Alec, amped up with indignance with how Magnus left and ignored him that morning, at his best- Magnus is better.

The case ends with a unanimous non-guilty verdict. And while the relief and joy from Raphael Santiago’s family is palpable and mildly heart-warming, Alec is seething.

Jace, equally disappointed, but even more so worried for his brother is quick to follow when Alec stomps out of the courtroom.

“Buddy, it’s not your fault. We did everything right, it just didn’t work out this time,” Jace explains as he grabs Alec’s arm.

Alec scoffs, normally it’s Jace who’s overly indignant about cases.

“I know. I know you’re right.”

Jace smirks at this but is smart enough not to make the joke.

“This week has just sucked and the date with Raj and the night with him wasn’t much better-“

“Wait, what happened? What did he do?”

Jace looks ready to pull his firearm so Alec stops him quickly, lowering his voice as he sees Magnus exiting the courtroom as well, talking with someone Alec recognizes from Santiago’s family.

“He didn’t do anything. We went to his place and well, you know. I stayed the night and when I woke up he was showering in an obvious way to not have to be there when I woke up and left. And that’s fine it’s just . . . I’d had fun and talking to him was easy and everything was . . . so good. I tricked myself and got my hopes up. Like I did for this case, so it’s just been a week is all.”

Jace stared up at his older brother, eyes shining with sympathy.

“Alec, you’ll get your man someday. And we’ll have so many more cases where we’ll get the bad guy.”

“I know, I know. It’s just . . .”

Alec didn’t want to finish that sentence and open the floodgates to everything he was feeling, especially as he watched with wide eyes as Magnus started walking their way.

“Alexander!”

He rubbed at his eyes, “This can’t be happening.”

Jace, always ready for a fight, especially when it meant defending his loved ones was quick to step in front of him.

“No, no it’s fine. Better to get this over with.”

Besides that, Alec wasn’t one to avoid confrontation himself. Even if he was unused to confrontation with someone he was wildly attracted to, even more so now after seeing just how good the man was at his job.

“Alec, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Jace looked between the two and made himself scarce after a wordless conversation with his brother.

“Yeah, I didn’t expect to see you at all again.”

Magnus’ smile dimmed a few watts, and Alec ignored the twinge of guilt that curled in his gut. Magus was the one who was a coward this morning and then turned around, helped a criminal go free and acted as if he’d done something great.

What was wrong with people like him?

“I’m sorry, I must have misread things. After last night…”

“I think after this morning there’s no way to have misread anything. You made what you wanted perfectly clear.”

Magnus’ once breathtaking smile was completely gone now.

“It doesn’t really seem that way. Tell me Detective Lightwood, what was it that I made perfectly clear while I took a shower and you scampered off?”

“Scampered off?” Alec’s voice rose to a decibel that was more than what was appropriate and he grabbed Magnus and guided him into the men’s room.

“I didn’t scamper off, I took the hint.”

“And what hint was that? I employ basic hygiene?”

“You know what you were doing, I’m not an idiot.”

Magnus scoffed, “that’s debatable.”

Alec jerked back, more than a little hurt. And while yes, he was the one currently being the aggressor right now, it was clear to him Magnus had the power. Alec had wanted him to like him and was embarrassed to not have that returned. And then Magnus wiped the floor with him in court as well.

“Oh, because I’m not a fancy attorney paid in dirty money I’m a moron.”

Magnus took a deep breath.

“That’s not what I meant, and that was rude of me to imply. But you’re yelling at me for showering this morning and doing my job? I don’t understand, help me to understand because all I wanted to do was get your number.”

Alec blinked. “What?”

“I enjoyed last night. I liked spending time with you, at the bar and at my apartment. When I was showering this morning, I was just taking a shower. I understand how you could have seen it as a way for me to avoid you this morning, but that’s not what it was. And then I saw you here and it felt like f- it felt lucky to see you again. You are clearly damn good at your job. It seems it’s hard to find something you’re bad at.”

 

“Not jumping to conclusions seems to be something,” Alec interrupted, as Magnus looked at him fondly.

“Magnus, I’m sorry. I’m not good at these things and last night, it was amazing. And then this morning when I woke up and you weren’t there, I guess it just seemed like it made sense and then I saw you again and I was so confident in this case and you- well you were there. You destroyed us and I guess . . . it’s possible I misjudged a lot.”

Magnus gives him an understanding sort of smile, but Alec still feels like he’s mis-stepped too much to make this right.

He steps forward, and gently puts his hands on Magnus’ shoulders.

“I messed up, and you haven’t even known me twenty-four hours, but I’d really like to get to see you again. You’re . . . different than what I’m used to and that’s why I was so disappointed this morning and why I reacted so poorly, because I really want as many more nights like last night as you’ll give me. Days too.”

Magnus just stares at him, and Alec feels overwhelmed with insecurities and wants to drop his hands and walk away. Walk away, like he did this morning. But he can’t and he won’t, not unless Magnus asks him to.

Finally, moves his hand to one of Alec’s and laces their fingers together.

“I think we can exchange numbers and maybe grab some lunch? If you’re hungry, that is.’’

“Starving.”

Magnus’ million-watt smile is back and Alec feels like he’s certainly won something this week.

After their first date, in which Alec paid ‘because he was a gentleman’ or as Magnus claimed ‘because he’d kicked his ass in pool and in the courtroom’, Magnus and Alec had been in constant contact.

They’d yet to make anything official, but Alec really really wanted to do something special for Magnus before they had that particular conversation. Unfortunately, that something special involved Raphael Santiago who obviously didn’t have the best first impression of Alec. While Raphael had effectively been proven innocent in a court of law, the court of public opinion was a very different story.

So, Alec, with the help of Jace and Luke, were working their asses off during their off hours to build an effective case against Archer and Walker, the two men who were actually still working for Camille.

And finally, when they have what they all feel is more than enough should they face as Magnus-level amazing lawyer in court, Alec lets Magnus is on what they’ve been doing.

“You did all of this . . . for me?”

Alec rubs the back of his neck, he had been so confident in his plan beforehand, but he’s so wrong-footed in this dating thing he can’t help but feel he’s constantly mis-stepping.

“Yes, and no? Yes, because I messed up when we first met and I want to make that up to you in any way I can. And no because it’s not just that. We were wrong, Jace and I believed it was Raphael and ignored any evidence to the contrary, so we want to correct that because it’s right. It’s how the system should work and it’s what Raphael deserves.”

Magnus looks at him like he’s done so much more than just his job as he reaches across the table and laces their hands together.

 

“Speaking of ... all of that. I don’t do this a lot so I have no how idea these things work, but I would really like to call you my boyfriend.”

Somehow, Magnus smile brightens.

“I would love that as well.”

Alec slides one of his hands from Magnus’ hand to his face, and they seal it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and as always, please feel free to leave any comments/criticism. This is unbeta'd so any & all mistakes are my own an I apologize if that hindered the reading.
> 
> Also for the record since I wrote this story I've fallen in love with Maia/Izzy & read a few fics where i actually like Raj so re reading this (I wrote it about a month ago) was weird
> 
> Title courtesy of Britney Spears song


End file.
